


Good Morning

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [45]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He turned to observe the chef, breath catching as he caught sight of the blonde.Sanji really was beautiful.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Good Morning

It was rare that Zoro woke up first.

Typically the cook was even more of an early riser than him, often awake before dawn, prepping for breakfast and _the ladies special drinks._

In away, it was kind of nice to not be alone in the mornings. To not feel the cold, empty side of the mattress. Even if this _was_ just a coincidence, and probably the result of some mind blowing sex, there was something about seeing Sanji next to him that warmed the swordsman. 

He turned to observe the chef, breath catching as he caught sight of the blonde. 

Sanji really was beautiful. 

In the spur of the moment, Zoro leaned over, with the intention of kissing the idiot awake but stopped short.

They were still new, to whatever the this was-- this... _thing_ that Zoro had been pining for, for non-existing deity knew _how_ long. Like hell was he gonna ruin over something like a good morning kiss. Sanji was skittish after all.

He stared quietly for a moment, face hovering. His eyes roved the chef's features with hunger, taking in the downy blonde hair and creamy skin. Even the stupid fucking stubble was alluring in its own way. Zoro wasn't into looks much, but lucked out, getting the chance to be such a pretty face---let alone one that had legs for days.

The swordsman sighed, laying back onto his side of the bed, not willing to put this relationship thingy in jeopardy. He closed his eyes, planning to sleep away as much of the day as he could when a voice interjected-- still husky from sleep.

"And here I tried so hard to play the sleeping princess, hoping that true loves kiss would set me free."

Zoro glanced next to him, seeing a liquid blue eye still heavy with sleep and and lazy smirk that had no right looking that tired and that sexy.

"But instead I got stuck with a shitty piece of moss for a prince. Shame."

Sanji was full on smiling now, and the insult that had been about to push through the swordsman's lips abruptly dissipated.

"Shut _up."_ he growled, face flushing as he straddled the chef, watching as blonde hair spread out on the white pillows like a messy halo. Zoro leaned down, eyes fixed on thin. pink lips. "You're such a menace."

As always, Sanji met him halfway, closing the gap as he muttered, "Don't I know it?"

Yeah.

It was a good morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> short fiiicccc  
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
